


//DREAM SMP FANSTORIES\\

by keixou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keixou/pseuds/keixou
Summary: Writing pogFollow my insta:keiou.exe





	//DREAM SMP FANSTORIES\\

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT SHARE THIS WITH CCS. PLEASE LEAVE THIS STORY ON AO3 AND INSTAGRAM.

TW:Death,Angst  
This not cannon I just wanted to start writing again :) “Kill Phil” Techno’s owed favour pierced through his ears. Out of everyone, out of any favour, why that one? He wouldn’t mind if Dream wanted a house or to stay with him so he has somewhere to live. Techno’s thirst for blood is known all around, but to kill the one he’d risk his 3 lives for?  
“Do you want me to build you a house..? I have a few tutorials if you need help ya know? You don’t need to joke like that, you just got out of prison...” Techno quickly tried to distract Dream so he had time to at least prepare if Dream would start to fight or someone decide to walk or listened in on their conversation.  
“I already have a house for the last time Techno. What I need you to do is kill Phil and bring me his head as proof” Techno could tell Dream was smirking underneath his smiley mask. Techno’s voices were repeating “BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD” louder and louder. He didn’t know if they we’re for Dream or his dearest friend. “Well? He’s right outside you can just kill him right now, it’s not that hard”. Phil was speaking with Ranboo as he was about to leave to speak with Puffy and Sam. “When Ranboo leaves, just stab him! It’s not that hard!” Dream says enthusiastically. It wasn’t a happy enthusiastic, but a twisted, psychotic enthusiastic.  
“Why.” this is the first time Techno’s word choked him. Dream could’ve needed anything at all, riches, jewels, a house, anything. But to kill Phil? He couldn’t even bear the thought of it. “Why Phil of all people? I could’ve killed Tommy, Tubbo or even the whole smp, not including Phil obviously.” Techno could say more, but he wanted to just know the reason why.  
(I DONT KNOW HOW TO FINISH IT SO PART TWO LATER >:DDDDD)


End file.
